Wario
Wario is the "evil twin" of Mario and a major recurring antagonist in the Mario franchise, although his role has often shifted to an anti-hero. Wario first appeared in Super Mario Land 2: Six Golden Coins as the main antagonist, where he put an evil spell over Mario Land and took over Mario's Castle while the plumber went to save Daisy. Wario has appeared in many games including Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the Mario Party ''series, the ''DS version of Super Mario 64 and several of his own games, particularly the WarioWare series. Wario has also became a hero in the Wario Land series and the Mario Party series. Wario is called "Beetle Brows" By Bowser Jr. in the Mario Baseball ''games. Just like Mario, Luigi, Waluigi, Baby Mario & Baby Luigi, Wario is voiced by Charles Martinet. 'Personality'' In direct contrast to Mario, who is heroic and kind, Wario is incredibly greedy, lazy, ill-mannered, and manipulative. He will only agree to something if there is a reward (preferably money) involved; he is easily susceptible to bribes. He is hugely jealous of Mario's fame, and has frequently tried to steal enough wealth to make himself as beloved as Mario. While he has been rich at times (to the point of owning his own giant castle full of golden coins more than once), usually his get-rich-quick schemes seem to go wrong. According to a comic story published in Nintendo Power, the reason Wario acts the way he does is because Mario bullied him when they were both young. Wario especially hated playing cowboys, because he was almost always the rustler that the sheriff, played by Mario, had to arrest. Wario would lose to Mario either way. The canon of the comics are questionable, however, though several of Wario's profile in sport games imply that he has known Mario since childhood. Wario started out as more of an evil character. In a commercial for ''Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins, Wario attempts to hypnotize the viewers into serving him. He continues on with his evil streak in Wario's Woods and Mario and Wario, while also playing an anti-hero role in Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3. Later games feature him almost exclusively in the anti-hero role, and he seems to have retired as Mario's enemy, even though he does say he is still his nemesis. Wario is not completely evil, but his greed can motivate him to do evil things. Wario is also very aggressive and will turn to violence to get what he desires. He is very hot-tempered as well. Despite lacking common sense, Wario is very intelligent. He has tricked Mario on several occasions and has been shown to be able to fly a plane. He has even built a dimensional teleporter in a matter of seconds. Wario is also shown to be a very poor sport, though the Mario Party games surprisingly portray him as playing fair. He will brag if he wins and he is a very sore loser. He might have a crush on Princess Peach, as well as his friend named Mona, who likes him too. Wario likes garlic and can eat it to become Wario Man. Although he has done many evil deeds, he has done some good and has even gone as far as helping/teaming up with Mario. Despite this, Nintendo seems to still consider him a villain, as he is often an antagonist in special promotions and crossovers, such as during Nintendo Direct where he teamed up with Ganon to attack Nintendo of America's president, Reggie Fils-Aime, and the Super Smash Bros. series where he's considered part of the series villain roster (with his trophy SSB for 3DS and for Wii U explicitly calling him a villain). The Wario Brothers Wario and Waluigi are Mario Brothers' arch rivals and are quite jealous of their glory. Though, Waluigi appears to be Luigi's arch nemesis for unknown reasons. In'' Mario Sports g''ames, Wario and Waluigi try to defeat Mario and Luigi with their traps but fail. Sometimes they are also helped out by Bowser in Mario Power Tennis in the intro (except Wario and Bowser had a bad relationship with each other). Also the bumbling crooks, Wario and Waluigi tried to rob the Mushroom People's money or sometimes Peach's treasure, acting like criminals, but they were foiled by Mario and Luigi. Wario Land In Wario Land, Wario went on an adventure in Kitchen Island to get the Peach Statue Syrup and her minions stole. Dependent on how much gold the treasure hunter has collected in the end depends on what his home looks like, ranging from a Planet to a Birdhouse. In Wario Land 2, Syrup stole Wario's Castle and kicked him out far away from his home. Wario must now get back to his castle and defeat his nemesis once again. In Wario Land 3, After a plane crash, Wario stumbles upon a music box, which teleports him into its own land. He shortly meets a shadowy figure, who says he should get five music boxes to restore his power, then Wario will be able to go home. So Wario sets off to get the music boxes. In Wario Land 4, Wario stumbles across an ancient pyramid, containing four mega worlds filled with baddies and treasure. Wario goes through the four worlds, and finds a fifth world, being the home of the game's antagonist, Golden Diva. Wario must defeat the villain to uncover the treasure. In Virtual Boy Wario Land, Wario drives his plane called Bulldog to an island, where baddies take his plane. He must get his plane back, as well as collect treasure and uncover more secrets of the lost island. In Wario Land Shake it, the Shake King kidnaps Queen Merelda, forcing Wario and Syrup to team up and save Merelda, and for Wario, collect some treasure. Wario World In Wario World, the Spritelings close up an evil being called, the Black Jewel, however, Wario, thinking it is a giant diamond, steals it and laughs at his castle from Wario Land 2. However, the Jewel wakes up, and turns Wario's treasure into monsters, he then kicks Wario out of his castle and destroys it as well. With the help of the Spritelings, Wario defeats the Jewel's henchmen and various world bosses, and pummels the Jewel in a fist fight in the sky. Dependent on how many Spritelings Wario saved depends on what his home looks like, ranging from a tent to his original castle. DDR: Mario Mix Wario was the third boss of DDR: Mario Mix, after Waluigi and the Big Blooper. He runs an amusement park called "Wario Central", a place filled with things that are related to his money obsession. Mario/Luigi and Toad chase the villain throughout the park. However, Wario always finds a getaway ride, forcing Mario/Luigi to fight what the ride represents. After a long chase, Wario is cornered by Mario/Luigi and Toad. He tells Mario/Luigi and Toad his plans with the music key, to create his own dancing game called "DDR: Wario Mix", a dancing game made for fat people like him. Mario/Luigi and Toad laugh at his plans, causing Wario to get in a fit of rage. He then challenges Mario/Luigi to a dancing competition to get his music key. The battle takes place on a ferris wheel, where Wario and Mario/Luigi take up one of the car's rooms to dance to the beat of the "Greenhorn Forest" theme from Wario World. In the end, the villain loses and Mario/Luigi and Toad run off with his key. He, standing next to a couple of Hammer Bros., yells to Mario/Luigi that he will get his revenge someday. Mario vs. Wario Wario made his first, full non-game appearance in North America in Mario vs. Wario, a comic published by Nintendo Power. In Mario vs. Wario, Wario sends Mario a letter saying "he wants to catch-up on old times". In actuality, Wario has prepared a trap for Mario, wanting to get revenge on him for Mario constantly "bullying" Wario in their youth; Wario especially hated playing cowboys with Mario, as he would always be the rustler who would be captured by "Sheriff Mario" and locked away. As Mario makes his way to Wario's fortress, defeating all of Wario's minions, oblivious to the fact they are trying to kill him, an angered Wario watches Mario. Eventually, Mario reaches Wario's castle and is confronted by a giant-sized Wario. As Wario begins trying to pummel Mario, the plumber notices a plug on Wario and pulls it, deflating Wario's giant, look-a-like costume. After hearing Wario call him a bully, Mario says that he didn't mean to "bully" Wario 20 years ago and apologizes. Wario, after hearing this apology, turns over a new leaf, unfortunately, Mario suddenly pulls out a cowboy costume and "convinces" Wario to play cowboys again, with Mario as the sheriff once again. It was possible that Wario ruled his minions with his iron fist and shows no mercy to his subjects in Mario vs. Wario ''comic. Wario also appeared in a second Mario vs. Wario comic, in which he receives an invitation to Princess Toadstool's birthday party. Wanting to get the Princess the perfect gift, Wario rushes-off to buy her a Samus Doll he remembered her admiring. Unfortunately, when Wario arrives at the store, he learns from the Koopa Troopa shopkeeper that a guy with a "big black moustache" had already bought the doll. Wario, enraged, believes Mario to have been the one who bought the doll and begins to leave, until he notices a nearby, creepy jack-in-the-box. Grabbing the jack-in-the-box, Wario pays for it and wraps it. Later on at Princess Toadstool's party, Wario makes several unsuccessful attempts to switch the jack-in-the-box with Mario's present. After a lot of effort, Wario does so, only to be shocked when the Princess opens his present and the sinister jack-in-the-box pops out. As the Princess throws the jack-in-the-box away in horror, Wario accuses Mario of setting him up and starts fighting with him. During this scuffle, it is revealed that Mario's present is also a creepy jack-in-the-box and both Mario and Wario can only look on in surprise and dismay as Luigi gives his present to the Princess, the Samus Doll. Wario's popularity has allowed the anti-hero to gain his own series and along with it a whole rogues' gallery of his own - unlike Mario's (usually) selfless quests, however, Wario's adventures are always about collecting treasure, getting rich, and are also much more bizarre - often surreal - in nature: some of Wario's more noted enemies are Captain Syrup and Rudy the Clown Wario Blast Wario is also a major antagonist in the crossover game ''Wario Blast in which the selfish slob finds a portal to Bomberman's world and decides to rob it of its many treasures - putting him at odds with Bomberman: the game is somewhat unique in the fact it's up to the players who wins and they can either root for Bomberman or aid Wario depending on personal taste. In Bomberman's ending, Wario is thrown back into the portal, and penniless, he walks home sobbing. Bomberman is happy and dances around, a heroic feeling to it. In Wario's Ending, he, on his Motorcycle, robs the treasures of Bomberman's Land and blows up the place, with a evil, twisted feeling to it. Subspace Emissary In the Subspace Emissary storyline, Wario is the a supporting antagonist and one of the Subspace Commanders alongside Bowser and Ganon, though he appears have relatively low control over the army in comparison to his cohorts. Wario reason for joining was merely to cause havoc and he actually cares very little of the army's actual objective, so long as he's allowed to do whatever he wants. After Kirby defeats Petey Piranha, and rescue either Princess Zelda or Princess Peach, Wario will capture the other one. After he successfully capture one of the princesses, he'll retreat before the Subspace Bomb goes off. Later he dispatches Porky Minch to capture Lucas, but after Porky is defeated, Wario personally appears and changes his target to Ness (who had arrive to save Lucas). After Ness was able to dodge all of Wario's capture attempt, Wario went back after Lucas. When Wario attempted to capture Lucas, Ness pushed Lucas out of the way, but gets captured by Wario. Wario is spotted again. He finds Luigi already in his Trophy mode and proceeds to capture Luigi, however this was a trap set by King Dedede. King Dedede managed to take Wario's cargo and take, Luigi, Ness, and one of the Princesses with him. In a desperate attempt to restart his collection, Wario decided to fight Lucas and the Pokemon Trainer's Squirtle, single handedly. However, Lucas and an Squirtle managed to defeat Wario and turn him into a trophy. Wario was eventually rescued by Kirby, he decided to excate his revenge on King Dedede, back kicking him in the back. But Luigi and Ness defended King Dedede. They told Wario that they were going fight Tabuu and bring world back into order, and that he was welcome to join. So Wario decided to joined the fight all the characters to fight Tabuu. Trivia *Wario is based off of Popeye's enemy, Bluto *Wario is the creation of Nintendo's frustration to make Mario Land 1. *Wario is also based off of Disney's Scrooge McDuck *Wario is the first character in Smash Brothers to use a vehicle as one of his moves, alongside Diddy Kong. *Wario also bears similarities to Homer Simpson and Peter Griffin. Similar Villains *Ebenezer Scrooge (A Christmas Carol) *Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *Mr. Krabs (SpongBob SquarePants) *Eddy (Ed, Edd, n Eddy) *Bluto (Popeye the Sailor Man) *Odlaw (Where's Waldo?) *Shadow the Hedgehog Gallery wario smash.png|Wario in Smash brothers 4 File:Wario_SSB4_Artwork_Overalls.jpg|Wario in his classic outfit in Smash brothers 4 wario man man.jpg|Wario's Shoulder Attack Wario wario ware.jpg|Wario Ware Wario. File:Wario_the_man.png|Classic Wario. File:SML2_-_Wario_Artwork.png|First Appearance Wario. Wario cmb.png Wariovsmario.jpeg Category:Greedy Villains Category:Rivals Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Titular Villains Category:Mario Villains Category:Super Smash Bros. Villains Category:Bomberman Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Final Boss Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Recurring villain Category:Bullies Category:Thief Category:Anti Heroes Category:Living Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:On & Off Villains Category:Bombers Category:Comedic Villains Category:Brutes Category:Evil Genius Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminals Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Hypnotists Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Power Hungry Category:Honorable Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Vandals Category:Athletic Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Siblings Category:Trickster Category:In love villains Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Male Villains Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Wario Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Archenemy Category:One-Man Army Category:Size-Shifter Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Pawns Category:Bikers Category:Business Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Gadgeteers Category:Scapegoat Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Speedster Category:Hungry Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Necessary Evil Category:Barbarian Category:Crossover Villains Category:Masked Villain Category:Grey Zone Category:Perverts Category:Thugs